


Never Bet Against a Genius

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Banjou Ryuga made the mistake of making a bet with Sento, and now its time to pay up





	Never Bet Against a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

“Don’t tell me your going to back out now, we did agree on this.”

Grunting, Banjou Ryuga glared at the back of the genius, Kiryu Sento.  “Yeah yeah, I know we agreed, but-“

“No buts!” Settling down on his chair, Sento crossed his long legs, a smug look on his face, “Time to pay up!”

He knew he shouldn’t get such much pleasure out of how much Banjou was anxiously shifting in place in front of him.  But, after they played that intense game of _Mario Party_ , Sento deserved to gloat just a little.  The genius had no idea how the topic came up, well no, that was a lie, the lean boy knew exactly how it came up.  He was feeling a little feisty and managed to convince the boxer to play a game with him, dangling the perfect prize for the winner-

A strip tease.

A smile crossed Sento’s face as he remembered the way that the boxer’s face flushed with the idea, his voice crackling slightly when he agreed.  Little did Banjou know, was that the genius knew the statistics of the game, knew which dice and characters to use to give him a favorable outcome, and the chances of hitting what he needed to win.  So it did not surprise him when he managed to pull ahead quickly, and stayed in the lead with little to no trouble.

Roughly grabbing at the plaid shirt that dangled from his thin waist, Banjou yanked it off, tossing it on the bed behind him his face twisted in annoyance at his lost.

Sento’s eyebrow quirked up slightly as he rested his chin on the back of his hand.  “You’re not going to just throw your clothes off like that are you? It’s a strip _tease_. “

The words were only meant to provoke him, just enough to draw out a reaction, but not piss him off enough to not go through with the bet.  Luckily, Sento knew exactly just how far to push him, because he saw the sour look melt into a expression of resignation.  He watched with new interest as Dragon’s owner let out a deep sigh, slowly reaching down to grab at the hem of his tee shirt.

“…Something tells me…you planned this…like you wanted me like this.”

‘Oh?’ The words immediately peaked Sento’s attention, the boys lips quirking up at the edge of his mouth. Sure, Banjou was a muscle head and could never prove it, but it was amusing that the thought crossed the boxer’s mind. The genius watched lazily, attempting to hide the racing of his heart as Dragon’s owner’s fingers wrapped around the fabric, slowly pulling it up his body. 

Inch by inch, Banjou’s skin was bared to Sento, a private show just for the genius to enjoy.  The sharp lines of the boxer’s hip bones were exposed, flowing perfectly into those familiar abs that the genius loved.  Sento’s fingers twitched uncontrollably, the sight causing his body to react, remembering the heat and firmness of the boys muscle underneath his fingertips. 

“What makes you think that…” The self-proclaimed genius murmured, licking his drying lips, “We just played an innocent game…idiot…”

Ah, there it was, the smooth flat stomach of the athlete, flawless as the shirt was being pulled up to the boys chest. 

“Heh, sure.” Banjou shot him a look of disbelief, but Sento barely noticed, his razor sharp focus on the boys skin. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, the achingly slow way that the boxer was exposing himself was starting to cause the genius’ skin to tingle with anticipation. Sento wanted more, well…he wanted more a lot faster than the painstakingly slow pace the boxer was going.  Finally, with a dramatic flair, Banjou pulled the shirt off, shaking his head, his brunette hair flying around his handsome fair. 

Sento’s almond eyes greedily drank the sight in, the boys bare, flawless chest finally released from the hateful shirt.  It wasn’t the first time he had seen it obviously, but the sight still caused a spark of heat from deep within him.  The deep, and picturesque lines of the boys muscles that he knew so well, and the small beautiful rosy mounds of Banjou’s nipples, it was all so tempting.  But, Sento didn’t have that long to enjoy the sight, as the boxer threw the fabric at the genius suddenly, a not so subtle way to get back at the egotistical genius. 

“Oi!~” Pulling the shirt from his face, Sento huffed, “What wa-“

The words died in his throat as he watched the boxer slowly walk closer his hands on his belt buckle.  Sento sucked in a soft breath, seeing the gentle sway of Banjou’s hips while he came closer.  Those perfect muscles flowing and moving with each step…it was hypnotizing. 

Gnawing at his bottom lip, the self-proclaimed genius forced himself to stay still, even though he wanted to tackle the boxer.  The jingle of the belt becoming undone sent a shiver down Sento’s spine, singling that the real show was just about to begin.  Banjou’s fingers wrapped around the leather, pulling at it gently so that the belt came undone, loop by loop with each passing step.  It felt like ages, until the leather, now released from the pants were wrapped around the boxers hand, a loud _SNAP_ , ringing in the room.

Banjou didn’t have to snap the leather though, he had Sento’s complete and undivided attention.  Nothing else mattered, his mind only thinking of the pants that hung loosely around the boxer’s waist, “…Drop it…come here…”

The hushed commanded surprised Sento the moment it left his throat, but all he could think about was getting Banjou closer. Pleasantly enough, the boxer didn’t argue, dropping the belt, he finished crossing the rest of the space.  As he got close enough for Sento to clearly see, the brunette’s finger’s dragged down his front teasingly, down those lines of muscle, his stomach…until it flicked over his pants button, undoing it easily.  Sento swallowed hard, seeing the distinctive boxer’s of Dragon’s owner poking through the boys jeans, the urge to tear them off raising. 

Running his pointer finger slowly down the zipper, Banjou finally came to rest in front of the sitting genius.  His head tilted down, staring down from behind his brunette hair, a smug look on his face because he knew.  He knew he had his partner’s full attention and he was enjoying it. 

Unable to hold it in anymore, Sento stared back up at the boxer, still trying to hold onto what little power he had left, “…Are you going to take them off?”

Snickering, Banjou grinned, “…Impatient, are we? I thought this was a _tease_.”

A flush of heat and color crossed Sento’s cheeks immediately as he made a frustrated noise, hating how the boxer threw that back at him.  True, it was a tease, but the tease was quickly making him feel quite uncomfortable.  His pants were becoming tight, watching that idle finger pass across the metal teeth of the zipper, as if Banjou was taunting him with silent promises. 

But, the boxer thankfully decided not to tease him much longer, his fingers gingerly grabbing at the pull tab slowly pulling it down until Sento could barely see the outline of the boys length. The genius’ heart was racing now, thundering hard in his lean chest as he let out a shuddering breath.

“Off…now…”

As much as he wanted to believe he had more self-control, Sento was falling prey to the show, and all he wanted now was to see more of Banjou’s body.  It was unfair how easily the boxer could make him feel such intense need with such little teasing.  It wasn’t like he hasn’t seen (or been under), the boxer’s body before, but something about this…about how the brunette was moving and showing himself off. It was as if he was saying, ‘this is all for you…Sento’.

Speaking of show, Banjou turned on his heels slowly, grabbing at the loosened pants before bending over slightly.  Sento almost lost it there with that small movement, the boxer’s firm ass bent over in front of him, making his fingers twitch with a sudden need to grab at it.  But what was worst, was the moment Banjou began pulling the jeans down, revealing the boys snug boxer briefs that perfectly hugged his every curve. 

It was…breath taking…

Without thinking, Sento quickly got up form his seat, the discomfort in his own pants now painful, as he grabbed the boxer’s hand. 

“O-Oi! Sento! I wasn’t done!”

Quickly the genius replied, pulling the boy behind him, making a beeline straight to their bed. “Oh trust me, we’re just getting started. And, um-”

“- I did cheat-“

“AH-HA I KNEW IT!”    


End file.
